Liturgi
by DearestLu
Summary: Luhan adalah kuil dan Sehun adalah pemuja yang setia (aka Sehun worshipped Luhan's body so much he made love to him all the time). EXO, Hunhan. Warning: for adults, explicit content, blasphemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Ritual

**LITURGI**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Ritual**

.

.

.

* * *

Kata orang kepala adalah bagian paling suci pada manusia. Itu sebabnya manusia tidak boleh bersujud selain kepada Tuhan. Karena bagian yang paling suci itu, hanya boleh merendah pada sesuatu yang lebih suci lagi. Kepala adalah bagian yang paling penting, jadi aku selalu memulai ritual pemujaan dari sana.

Pertama aku mengecup kening Luhan, lalu ke pelupuk mata kiri, kanan. Turun ke hidung, pipi kiri, pipi kanan, lalu dagu. Luhan tersenyum lembut padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan mengecup ujung bibir kiri, lalu kanan. Kedua tangan Luhan menangkup pipiku, matanya berkilau seakan mengatakan _oh, Sehun, bukan di situ._

Aku mengerti.

Bibirku membungkus miliknya. Mulut adalah sarang dosa, harus disucikan. Jadi aku melumat bibirnya dan Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang membuat penisku mengeras. Aku menggigit bibirnya, meminta akses masuk dan Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan patuh. Lidahku masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyusuri gigi, langit-langit mulut, lalu akhirnya bertemu dengan lidahnya. Ah, lidah Luhan. Salah satu bagian favoritku.

Aku memijat lidahnya dengan milikku. Air liur kami menetes ke pipinya dan aku tertawa di mulutnya. Ia mendorong kepalaku, meneguk oksigen sekilas sebelum ia mengizinkanku kembali mencumbunya. Aku menghisap lidahnya, tanganku menggerayangi tiap lekuk tubuh telanjang yang kutindih. Mata Luhan terpejam, pipinya merona dan pemandangan itu membuatku ingin mencabulinya lebih jauh. Aku ingin membuatnya lebih berantakan, lebih _hancur_ hingga yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya _Oh Sehun_.

Mulutku menelusuri jejak air liur di pipinya yang menetes ke leher. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan nafas dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membenamkan gigiku di sana. Luhan merintih di bawahku, tangannya yang mencengkram pundakku mengerat.

.

 _"Sehun."_

 _._

Aku meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Di pertemuan antara rahang dan leher, di ceruk antara leher dan bahu yang membuatnya melenguh saat kugigit, di atas tulang belikat, di bahunya. Luhan menggerak-gerakan kakinya di bawahku, berusaha menggesekkan paha dengan batang kemaluannya.

 _"Belum saatnya, Lulu,"_ bisikku di telinganya. Luhan tidak pernah mengerti bahwa dalam ritual ini ada urutan yang harus dipatuhi.

Aku melebarkan kedua kakinya, memposisikan satu kakiku di antaranya agar ia tidak bisa lagi menggesek penisnya. Sayangnya posisi ini justru membuat kemaluanku menyentuh pinggulnya dan aku _nyaris_ tidak ingin peduli pada ritual ini. Tapi aku pemuja yang taat, aku tidak akan mengikuti nafsuku.

.

Sampai mana tadi? Oh, leher.

.

Aku membuat satu lagi bekas gigitan di bawah jakunnya. Nafas Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak beraturan dan suara-suara yang dibuatnya sudah tidak lagi dalam bahasa yang bisa dimengerti orang lain. Tapi aku mengerti, tiap desahan, tiap rintihan, dan tiap ia mngatakan, " _Sehun."_

Luhan menggerakan salah satu tangannya ke bawah, hendak menyentuh batang kemaluannya, tapi aku menghentikannya. Kedua tangannya kubawa ke atas kepala, aku menahannya dengan tangan kananku. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat, ia mengangkat pinggulnya agar penisnya menyentuh pahaku. Tapi aku hanya tertawa dan mendorong pinggulnya menempel ke ranjang dengan tanganku yang bebas.

" _Sabar,_ " bisikku di telinganya. Jawaban yang kuterima hanya erangan tertahan. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa, mulutnya terbuka dan ia menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, berkaca-kaca. Dulu aku akan langsung mengikuti keinginannya, tapi sekarang aku mengenal Luhan lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu ia masih bisa bertahan. Aku tahu bahwa saat akhirnya aku memasukinya nanti, kenikmatan yang kuberikan akan lebih besar.

.

Luhan akan menghargai usahaku. Aku tahu, karena aku mengenal Luhan sebaik aku mengenal warna puting Luhan yang merah kecoklatan. Tonjolan yang dengan cepat mengeras begitu aku memerabanya dengan ujung jari. Ketika aku memilinnya, Luhan mengeluarkan suara tertahan dan tubuhnya menegang.

Tapi reaksi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan ketika aku memasukan puting itu ke dalam mulut, memainkannya dengan lidahku. Nafas Luhan semakin tidak beraturan. Aku menghisapnya, dan tubuh Luhan mulai menggelinjang sensual. Aku menggigit, dan Luhan mengerang keras lalu menggerakan panggulnya dengan putus asa agar aku menyentuhnya di _sana_ karena ia tidak tahan lagi dan. " _Sehun, tolong, aku ingin... ah!"_

Tapi aku tidak akan menuruti keinginannya. Bercinta dengan Luhan adalah sebuah upacara suci dan seperti semua ritual, ada urutan yang harus ditaati.

Lidahku menelusuri lekuk dada Luhan, turun ke abdomennya dan aku harus menggunakan dua tanganku untuk menahan pinggulnya karena Luhan menggeliat-geliat semakin liar. Aku menghela nafas. Siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak menyetubuhi Luhan ketika ia begitu _sempurna._ Aku mencium kulitnya yang tepat berada di atas penisnya, membuat Luhan mengeluarkan suara teriakan tertahan, kemudian " _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun... tolong..."_

Aku hanya tertawa, sengaja memposisikan mulutku tepat di atas kemaluannya agar ia bisa merasakan nafasku. Luhan merintih. Aku bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang sekarang bebas mencengkram kain sprei.

.

Kedua tanganku turun ke pahanya. Aku memposisikan diriku di antara kedua kakinya, dan melebarkan kedua kaki itu agar aku bisa melihat seluruh, _seluruh,_ bagian intim Luhan. Mulai dari penisnya yang tegang, skrotum yang aku yakin sudah sangat _penuh,_ dan lubangnya yang keriput dan _ah_ , berkedut. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar. Anusnya _merindukan_ batang kemaluanku.

" _Sehun, ah,_ " ia merintih, satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya, " _ini memalukan."_

Isakannya tidak kuhiraukan. Tidak ada yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, aku mengenal penis Luhan sebaik aku mengenal milikku.

Aku menjilat kepala penisnya yang basah oleh cairan pra-ejakulasi. Luhan meronta-ronta di bawahku, tapi tanganku masih memegang pahanya. Ia tidak bisa menghindar. Lidahku menelusuri dari kepala hingga dasar penisnya, kemudian aku menghisap buah zakarnya sekuat yang aku bisa.

 _"Sehun!"_

.

Orgasme Luhan sudah dekat, aku tahu. Kondisiku juga sama. Jadi aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya kedua tanganku yang masih membelai dan memijat pahanya. Luhan terisak dan aku menghela nafas. Aku mencium leher hidung, lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Isakannya digantikan desah panjang.

Aku mengangkat kedua kakinya, kuletakan di pundakku. Lubang anus Luhan tepat berada di depanku, menggodaku untuk masuk, dan aku _benar-benar tidak tahan._ Penisku terasa seperti akan meledak. Tapi ritual birahi ini hampir selesai, aku harus bertahan sampai saat itu.

Saat lidahku menyentuh anusnya, Luhan bergetar hebat. Aku tertawa dan matanya yang tidak fokus menyipit ke arahku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menggosokan jariku ke batang kemaluannya, membasahi jari-jariku dengan cairannya sebelum akhirnya memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubang duburnya. Luhan merintih. Aku tahu ia ingin menggerakan pinggulnya agar ia bisa merasakan jariku lebih dalam, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa dengan kedua kakinya di pundakku.

Aku memasukan jari kedua, menggerak-gerakannya di dalam lubang. Luhan menjerit dan aku tersenyum gembira. _Ketemu_.

Tiga jari sekarang, di dalam anusnya. Aku menghujamkan jemariku dengan penuh semangat, berkali-kali menusuk titik kenikmatannya hingga Luhan menangis. Reaksinya begitu cantik, aku bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupku memainkan jariku di lubangnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah menyerupai lenguhan binatang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar.

Aku mengeluarkan jariku dan suara Luhan saat itu begitu memilukan. Lubangnya berkontraksi, merindukan jariku.

.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang," suaraku terdengar parau, kasar. Aku menurunkan kakinya dari pundakku. Luhan tidak berbicara, hanya terdengar suara isakan dan nafas yang memburu. Aku mencium pelupuk mata dan menjilat air mata di pipinya.

Klimaksku sudah terlalu dekat. Aku melumuri penisku dengan cairanku sendiri, ala kadarnya saja karena kalau aku memegangnya terlalu lama bisa-bisa aku selesai di luar Luhan. Sempat terbersit di pikiranku untuk mengambil kondom, seks aman dan semacamnya. Tapi aku mengusir pikiran itu. Bersentuhan langsung jauh lebih nikmat. Dinding anus Luhan memijat-mijat alat kelaminku... _Ah_.

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang ketika kepala kemaluanku menyentuh lubangnya. Aku mengangkat panggulnya sedikit, supaya sudut masuk lebih mudah. Nafasku tercekat menyaksikan lubang itu membuka perlahan-lahan, menghisap penisku masuk ke dalam dengan rakus.

Aku terus memaksa masuk sampai buah zakarku menyentuh pantatnya. Dadaku bergerak naik turun, nafasku tidak keruan. Terlalu ketat dan panas, penisku terasa seperti diremas-remas. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa anus Luhan tetap seketat ini walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali memasukinya. _Ah_. _Luhan_.

Penisku seperti akan meledak. Tapi aku harus menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan ukuranku, sekejam-kejamnya aku padanya, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku menunggu, tanganku meremas bokongnya yang kenyal. Mata Luhan terpejam, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, ia terlihat sangat erotis. Setiap aku melihatnya seperti ini, aku ingin mengurungnya di kamarku, mencabulinya, menggagahinya setiap detik dan menyembunyikannya dari mata dunia.

.

Pemandangan ini hanya milik _ku_.

.

 _"Sehun..."_

Suara Luhan memanggilku lirih. Akhirnya. Aku menarik kemaluanku hingga hampir keluar, lalu menghujamkannya kembali sekuat tenaga. Suara teriakan Luhan terdengar jauh dan dekat sekaligus. Aku menyodok berkali-kali, keras-keras, dan erangan Luhan terdengar semakin keras, semakin panik. Berkali-kali aku menusuk prostatnya, dan setiap kali Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang.

Beberapa kali lagi aku menancapkan penisku, lalu anus Luhan menjadi semakin ketat hingga aku merasa akan remuk. Luhan menjerit dan cairan putih menyembur dari kejantanannya.

Gerakanku semakin terburu-buru. Aku sudah sangat _dekat_. Anus Luhan memijat batang kemaluanku dan _oh, Luhan, ah!_

Mataku terpejam saat akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks. Aku merasakan Luhan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, memerah penisku yang menumpahkan seluruh isinya di dalam. Aku menyodok beberapa kali lagi, hingga semua benihku keluar. Di dalam terasa begitu _basah,_ dan suara-suara cairan di dalam terdengar vulgar.

Aku menempelkan keningku di keningnya, menatap mata cokelat yang masih berkaca-kaca. Terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan apapun, aku mencium bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membiarkanku memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

 _._

 _"_ _Saranghaeyo,"_ gumamku di mulutnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Matanya masih terpejam dan di pipinya masih ada bekas air mata. Peluh membuat rambut menempel pada kulitnya. Ia terlihat begitu _cantik_ dan _sempurna,_ _seperti malaikat_. Begitu suci.

.

.

Dan aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menodainya.


	2. Chapter 2 - Putra Altar

.

.

 **LITURGI**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Putra Altar**

 _Warning: explicit scene, blasphemy_

.

.

.

* * *

Aku pertema kali bertemu dengan Luhan ketika umurku belum genap sepuluh. Orang tuaku mengajak pergi ke gereja di dekat rumah untuk mengikuti komuni pertamaku. Aku harus mengenakan tuxedo putih lengkap yang membuatku gerah dan Ibu merapikan rambutku ke belakang dengan gel sampai licin. Aku harus tampak sebaik mungkin ketika bersatu dengan Tuhan, katanya.

Semuanya hanya terasa seperti permainan kostum saat itu. Aku berjalan bersama dengan sepuluh anak lain di belakang Pendeta yang mengenakan baju putih dan emas. Aku ingat menunggu di belakang paduan suara yang menyanyikan ' _Quem quaeritis?'._ Lalu semua orang membuka buku mereka dan menyanyikan _'Jesus Christ Is Risen Today' ,_ aku mengekor di belakang para pendeta yang berjalan ke mimbar, menundukan kepalaku supaya aku tidak terlihat di tengah anak-anak lain.

Pendeta memimpin doa dan aku hanya menggumamkan 'amin, 'amin' tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kuamini karena anak di sebelahku mengenakan kaos kaki Power Ranger _pink_ dan dia _laki-laki._ Anak laki-laki seharusnya memilih Ranger Merah. Mataku terus memperhatikan ke bawah dan ketika aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku lagi, doa sudah selesai dan semua orang kembali duduk sambil mendengarkan paduan suara menyanyikan ' _Gloria, Missa Festiva_ '.

Tapi saat itu aku melihat beberapa anak laki-laki dengan jubah putih datang ke depan mimbar dan membawa peralatan upacara ke atas meja. Di antara mereka, ada mahluk tercantik yang pernah kulihat dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah malaikat selalu turun untuk mengikuti misa bersama manusia?

Setelah itu aku tidak lagi tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara atau ayat mana yang sedang dibacakan (padahal Ibu sudah memaksaku mengingat _semuanya_ _)_. Mataku terus mencari-carinya walaupun ia sudah menghilang ke pintu belakang. Aku mungkin terlihat sangat tidak fokus, berkali-kali menoleh ke sana kemari. Aku yakin aku membuat kesalahan ketika aku menerima daging dan darah Yesus dalam mulutku karena Bapak melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Rasanya misa berlangsung sangat lama sampai akhirnya semua orang kembali berdiri dan menyanyikan _'Thine by the glory'._

.

Begitu misa berakhir, _dia_ muncul lagi, tersenyum khidmat dan membereskan peralatan upacara ketika lautan orang berbalik pergi meninggalkan gereja. Aku seharusnya pergi, orang tuaku menunggu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu anak laki-laki itu berjalan pergi dengan lilin di pelukannya dan aku akhirnya bergerak. Aku berlari mengejarnya dan memegang lengannya, mencoba menghentikannya karena _aku harus melakukan sesuatu._ Entah apa.

Ia terlihat terkejut. Tapi lalu tersenyum dan suaranya terdengar sangat lembut ketika ia bertanya padaku, "Ada apa?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan melepas genggamanku di lengannya.

Aku datang ke misa tiap Minggu hanya untuk melihatnya. Orang tuaku bangga karena aku pergi ke gereja tanpa harus diminta, apalagi dipaksa. Selama tiga tahun aku terus datang seperti hamba yang patuh demi melihatnya satu menit saja tiap minggu.

Tapi kemudian ia tidak pernah datang lagi. Wajah putra altar yang muncul tidak familiar dan ketika aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah seorang pendeta, ia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang periode kemarin sudah selesai dan penerimaan putra altar baru sudah dilakukan. Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya.

Minggu berikutnya aku tidak pernah datang lagi.

Orang tuaku kecewa aku tidak pernah mau ikut lagi tapi aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku harus belajar.

.

.

.

.

Enam tahun kemudian aku menemukannya.

.

Aku sedang menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya di halaman kampus, mengerjakan tugas di meja luar ketika ia lewat. Setelah enam tahun, ia begitu saja lewat seakan selama ini Tuhan menyembunyikannya dan sekarang memutuskan bahwa sudah tiba saatnya untuk melepaskan malaikat ini kembali. Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka. Tapi ia semakin jauh dan akhirnya aku berlari mengejarnya.

 _Dejavu,_ pikirku ketika aku menarik lengannya agar ia berhenti. Matanya melebar karena terkejut tapi kemudian ia bertanya, "Ada apa?" dengan nada yang ramah dan aku merasa kembali berusia sepuluh tahun, mengejar putra altar yang terlihat seperti jelmaan dari malaikat.

"Namaku Sehun," ujarku tanpa berpikir. Aku hanya tahu aku tidak ingin mengulangi lagi apa yang terjadi dulu.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Namaku Luhan."

.

Aku memutar keras otakku, mencari sesuatu, apapun untuk dikatakan. Sesuatu yang tidak memalukan, sesuatu yang pintar. Kepalaku terasa pening. Lalu aku melihat tabung gambar di pundaknya dan aku mengambil kesempatan ini. Aku tidak ingin menyesal.

"Kau dari jurusan seni? Apa kau kosong saat ini?" tanyaku cepat, lalu berdeham aku melanjutkan dengan lebih tenang, "Aku dari jurusan sastra dan aku memerlukan ilustrasi untuk tugasku, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Oh..."

"Aku akan membayar jasamu," tambahku lagi, "berapapun yang kau mau."

Kalimat yang kuucapkan terdengar salah dan aku merasa seperti aku sedang menawar dirinya, bukan jasanya. Aku terdengar putus asa. Tidak. Aku _memang_ putus asa karena aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Terus menerus. Selamanya kalau bisa.

"Oh, aku memang sedang membutuhkan uang," ujarnya lirih, tersipu, "tapi kamu belum melihat gambarku, apa kamu yakin ingin aku mengilustrasi ceritamu?"

"Ya," jawabku cepat sebelum aku menarik nafas kembali untuk menenangkan diri dan menatap sepatuku, "maksudku... er, aku meninggalkan tasku di meja sana. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya dengan lebih detil dulu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak ada kuliah sampai jam dua."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya, terkesiap. Ia tersenyum, aku merasakan wajahku terbakar dan aku kembali menatap sepatuku.

.

"Um, Sehun-sshi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bisa melepas lenganku?"

AH. Aku buru-buru melepaskan genggamanku, mengucapkan 'maaf' dan memasukan lenganku ke dalam kantung jaket. Ia tertawa, rambutnya tertiup angin dan aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Tapi aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku di dalam kantung.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku bahkan belum menentukan akan menulis apa untuk tugasku. Ketika ia bertanya cerita apa yang akan kubuat aku berpikir cepat. Aku teringat ia dengan jubah _misdinar_ -nya, rambutnya seperti bewarna keemasan memantulkan cahaya dari jendela gereja dan aku tahu aku harus mengangkat cerita dari Bible.

"Adam dan Eva," kataku dan ia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Proyek itu memakan waktu satu semester dan bernilai 50% dari seluruh nilaiku untuk kuliah _Cerita Anak._ Fakta yang kumanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk meminta Luhan bertemu denganku sesering mungkin. Awalnya hanya dua minggu sekali di halaman kampus, lalu menjadi seminggu sekali di cafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari area kampus, lalu menjadi tiga hari sekali, kadang di cafe atau di kantin.

Awalnya ia menolak bertemu di tempat makan, katanya ia harus membatasi pengeluarannya. Ia yatim piatu, uang yang ia miliki hanya uang yang berasal dari beasiswanya. Aku mengatakan aku akan membayar semuanya karena aku memang harus membayar jasanya. Awalnya ia tidak mau, tapi aku terus memaksa. Akhirnya aku memakai senjata terakhir, berkata bahwa ia pasti tidak suka menghabiskan waktu denganku.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan," kataku padanya dengan muka kecewa. Ia terkejut lalu mengatakan banyak hal, 'tidak seperti itu, Sehun!' dan 'masalahnya bukan itu'. Aku tidak mendengarkan, yang aku tahu akhirnya ia mau datang tiap kuajak, dan juga membiarkanku membayarkan semua pengeluarannya saat bersamaku.

.

Dari tiga hari di kantin, akhirnya jadi setiap hari. Beberapa kali aku datang ke asramanya, bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya yang berasal dari Kanada, Yifan. Di lain waktu ia datang ke rumahku, bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Kami makan siang bersama setiap hari, kadang ditemani Yifan, kadang ada Jongin temanku sejak SMA.

Aku mendapatkan posisiku di sampingnya, seperti apa yang kuinginkan bertahun-tahun silam. Aku bisa melihatnya sesukaku, aku bisa merangkulnya, mendengarkan tawanya, bahkan memeluknya kadang-kadang, menyentuh pipinya, tangannya...

Tapi itu belum cukup.

.

Sama sekali tidak cukup.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan sejak aku menemukannya kembali, kami kembali ke tempat segalanya bermulai.

"Aku ingin membuat warnanya lebih seperti kaca patri," ujarnya padaku, menjelaskan tipe ilustrasi yang ia pikirkan untuk tugasku. "Seperti kaca di gereja, kau tahu kan?"

Terus terang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tugasku, ia lebih bersemangat mengerjakannya daripada aku. Tulisanku sudah selesai, Adam dan Eva sudah diusir dari surga. Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk sedetik saja lebih lama bersamanya.

.

Hari Minggu, ia mengajakku ke gereja untuk mencari inspirasi. Seandainya orang lain yang mengajak, aku tidak akan mau datang. Aku sudah menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang pendosa sejak aku menyadari bahwa mimpi basahku diperankan oleh dada yang rata dan batang kemaluan di balik jubah putra altar. Tapi Luhan memintaku, aku tidak mungkin menolak.

Aku seharusnya tidak terkejut ketika ia membawaku ke gereja tempat aku pertama kali melihatnya.

.

"Tempat ini akan dipugar," ujarnya sendu sambil menyentuh kaca patri di belakang mimbar. "Itu sebabnya tidak ada orang di sini walaupun ini hari Minggu."

Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan aku ingat bahwa ia pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dengan para pendeta setelah orang tuanya wafat. Aku mengucapkan 'oh' pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada mimbar. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Bagaimana warna-warni cahaya dari kaca patri terpantul di rambutnya, matanya yang berkilat seakan malaikat meletakan bintang di sana.

"Sehun?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku belum menyelesaikan gambarku," ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Ada kerutan di keningnya yang ingin kukecup agar hilang. "Aku masih belum memiliki ide bagaimana cara menyampaikan adegan iblis yang merayu Eva."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu, " _deadline_ masih satu bulan lagi."

"Itu sudah dekat."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi, "aku tahu kau akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Luhan tertawa dan ketika ia melakukannya, kepalanya terangkat menampakan jenjang lehernya. Jakunnya bergerak-gerak. Aku ingin menggigitnya.

.

"Sehun?"

Ia memanggil namaku lagi. Suaranya sedikit menggema di ruangan yang sunyi ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada hanya berdua saja di tempat yang sepi. Aku menggigit dinding mulutku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Luhan adalah putra altar yang suci dan aku malah berpikir untuk menyetubuhinya di bawah salib.

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Sehun?"

Luhan berjalan mendekat, matanya melebar. Polos. Terlalu polos. Aku menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

.

"Sehun?"

.

Ia memanggilku sekali lagi, lebih pelan, dan yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana namaku terdengar jika ia mengucapkannya ketika orgasme. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Sehun ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tertawa serak.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengangkat satu tangan menyentuh tanganku yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Sehun. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu atau marah, atau apapun. Kau adalah temanku."

Tawaku semakin kencang.

"Benarkah, Luhan?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan matanya tertutupi, mungkin ia mengira aku menutup matanya karena tidak ingin dilihat menangis atau semacamnya.

.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Luhan."

Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Kemudian Luhan tertawa.

"Tapi kau sedang menyentuhku sekarang, dan aku juga sedang menyentuh tanganmu."

Aku menghela nafas. Perlahan aku menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya, turun ke leher, pundak, lengan, lalu berhenti dan memegang benda di antara dua kakinya. Aku melihat perubahan emosi di wajahnya, heran, bingung, lalu terkejut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat di wajahku, mungkin ekspresiku sudah seperti binatang liar, atau bahkan iblis.

Ia melangkah mundur, menjauh dariku. Terus mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak kaca patri.

"Aku..." ia terbata, wajahnya merah, "..tidak." Helaan nafas. Lalu, " _Sehun._ "

 _Sudah tanggung._

"Kau bilang aku bisa menceritakan apapun padamu," ujarku. Tanganku yang memegang Luhan terasa panas sekarang. Kupikir aku bisa masturbasi dengan hanya mengingat bagaimana rasanya Luhan di tanganku.

"Apa kau membenciku, Luhan?" tanyaku, "Apakah aku membuatmu jijik?"

Luhan terlihat takut.

"Tidak, Sehun. Tidak seperti itu, tapi..." ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Luhan yang baik. Ia pasti kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tidak akan membuatku tersinggung.

"Ah. Jadi aku memang membuatmu merasa jijik..." ujarku dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat panik. Aku berjalan mendekat dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana ia ingin menghindar tapi juga ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak merasa jijik padaku. Sungguh manis. Aku berhenti di depannya, jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Kalau begitu..."

Aku menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Dua tangan Luhan menyentuh dadaku, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia ingin mendorongku tapi tidak bisa. Persetan. Aku melumat bibirnya tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi, aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Luhan tidak membalas ciumanku, tapi juga tidak mendorongku pergi.

Satu tanganku berada di samping kepalanya, menempel pada kaca patri bergambar Bunda Maria. Tanganku yang satu lagi memegang punggungnya, menarik pemuda itu ke arahku. Ia tidak memberikan reaksi biarpun aku sudah menggigit bibirnya yang ranum. Tanganku yang berada di punggungnya membelai turun hingga aku menyentuh bokongnya. Aku memijatnya kuat-kuat, membuat Luhan mengerang dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk memasukan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

.

"Se..hun, Sehun," ujarnya terbata, ketika aku melepaskan mulutnya sebentar untuk mengambil udara.

"Aku pertama kali melihatmu di sini sembilan tahun yang lalu," ujarku pelan, menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Kedua tanganku bergerak ke kemejanya, membuka kancing satu per satu. "Kupikir mungkin itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedikitpun."

Tangannya yang berada di dadaku, aku baru menyadarinya, tidak lagi dalam posisi ingin mendorongku. Ia mencengkram kemejaku.

"Ini... dosa besar, Sehun..." ujarnya di sela rintih dan erangan.

Aku tersenyum puas ketika berhasil membuka kancing terakhir. Tanganku mulai menjamah tubuhnya dan aku tersenyum puas saat Luhan membuat suara-suara ketika aku menyentuh putingnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan aku terpana melihat tangannya yang sekarang menempel di kaca, seperti ingin mencengkram sesuatu tapi tidak bisa.

Perlahan lidahku berkelana dari lehernya, turung ke dada, perut dan sampai ke celananya. Aku memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulutku, membasahi celanannya dengan air liur. Lututku terantuk lantai, tapi hasilnya sepadan. Luhan mengejang, tubuhnya kaku dan suara lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Suara itu seperti menyerang langsung ke birahiku, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk membuatnya lebih kacau daripada ini. Aku ingin membuatnya kotor, membuatnya ternoda untuk selamanya.

.

Aku membuka kancing, risleting celananya. Luhan mengeluarkan suara tertahan yang merdu ketika aku menarik celananya turun, membebaskan ereksinya dari kurungan. Penisnya berdiri tegang, cairan berkumpul di kepalanya.

"Sehun," gumamnya dengan nafas yang berantakan, "ini... dosa besar. Aku tidak yakin..."

Aku tidak membiarkan ucapannya selesai karena saat itu aku kembali memasukan kemaluannya dalam mulutku, menghisap, menjilat, menyodok-nyodokannya ke dalam mulutku. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan ia mengeluarkan suara-suara yang lebih keras, lebih penuh nafsu. Lalu aku melepasnya, dan ia terdengar nyaris kecewa.

.

Lututku sakit setelah berlutut terlalu lama. Aku kembali berdiri dan menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya penuh sayang. Tanganku memegang kemaluanku sendiri, melumuri jari-jariku dengan cairan pra-ejakulasi.

Ketika aku meraba-raba bagian belakang Luhan dan menemukan lubang keriputnya, Luhan menahan nafas. Aku memasukan satu jari dan Luhan menggigit bahuku. Aku tersenyum di lehernya, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sementara jariku bergerak keluar masuk anusnya. Luhan tidak bisa tetap berdiri, jadi aku menarik satu kakinya ke pinggangku, menjaganya tetap di sana dengan satu tanganku. Dua jari masuk dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang semakin lama semakin membuat penisku tegang.

.

"Katakan padaku Luhan, jika aku..." _mencabuli, menodai, menggauli?_ "..bercinta denganmu sekarang, apakah aku memperkosamu?" bisikku di telinganya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sudah tidak fokus sama sekali. Ada rasa bangga ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Apakah dosa ini akan kutanggung sendiri?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca lalu terpejam.

"Tidak."

.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak memperkosaku, ini dosaku juga."

.

Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan untuk akhirnya mengeluarkan jariku dari lubangnya dan ganti memasukan batang kemaluanku di sana. Ada rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap ketika aku sadar bahwa aku sedang mengambil mengambil kesuciannya. _Oh_ , putra altar yang suci sedang kucabuli di bawah salib! Aku menyodokan penisku berkali-kali, hingga Luhan merintih, menangis. Dan ketika aku menusuk prostatnya, ia menjerit begitu keras hingga aku merasa seluruh dunia akan mendengarnya, mendengar bagaimana aku telah menjamah bagian paling intim dari seorang Luhan. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggangku, penisnya teremas di antara perutku dan perutnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, terus menghujamkan kemaluanku. Luhan mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan. Anusnya mencengkramku ketika ia melenguh dan memuncratkan spermanya di dadaku.

.

.

Aku adalah jelmaan iblis yang merayu Eva, aku adalah ular yang merayunya menjauhi surga. Dan aku memuntahkan bisaku di dalam lubang duburnya tepat di bawah salib.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3 - Penitensi

.

.

 **LITURGI**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Penitensi**

 _Warning: explicit content, blasphemy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kupikir setelah kejadian di gereja tempo hari, Luhan akan menghindariku. Aku sudah memikirkan bermacam-macam skenario untuk membuatnya kembali mendengarkanku, kembali menerimaku. Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya keesokan hari di kampus, ia menyapaku seperti biasa. Seolah semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi. Aku bahkan sempat meragukan kewarasanku, apa aku begitu terobsesi sampai aku menganggap mimpiku kenyataan.

Tapi aku melihatnya kepayahan duduk di kantin, seolah ada yang salah dengan bagian belakangnya. Ia juga membeku setiap kali aku menyentuhnya. Pipinya merona dan suaranya meninggi ketika berbicara padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar karena ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku benar-benar sudah mengambil keperjakaannya!

 _Mood-_ ku benar-benar bagus, ada senyum permanen di wajahku sampai Jongin berkomentar, "Apa kau alien?"

Aku hanya tertawa sinis dan mengacungkan jari tengahku padanya. Ia menendang tulang keringku dan membalas dengan isyarat yang lebih tidak sopan. Aku mengumpat dan melemparnya dengan brokoli dari piringku.

Yifan menatap kami seolah kami berdua alien sedang Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Aku belum mendapat kesempatan lain untuk menyentuh Luhan seperti waktu kemarin, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menciumnya ketika kami hanya berdua. Ia mengizinkanku mencumbunya di kubik toilet, ia membiarkanku memijat pahanya di bawah meja ketika kami berada di perpustakaan. Biarpun tiap kali wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus dan ia tidak bisa menatapku selama beberapa menit sesudahnya.

.

.

.

Orang tuaku menyukai Luhan. Kupikir seandainya mereka bisa memilih, mereka akan menukarku dengannya. Cara ibuku memuji-mujinya setiap Luhan datang, menanyakan apa makanan favoritnya dan berjanji akan membuatkannya ketika ia datang lagi… Aku bahkan tidak yakin ibuku tahu apa makanan favoritku ( _galbi_ dan sushi). Apalagi sejak mereka tahu bahwa Luhan anggota paduan suara gereja.

Aku hampir yakin mereka akan mengadopsi Luhan.

.

"Paduan suara, Luhannie?" cicit Ibu riang, meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkok dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Di gereja mana? _Oh,_ aku tidak tahu kau pandai bernyanyi."

Luhan tersenyum sopan, "di Nakseongdae, _Eommunie._ "—ya, ibuku bersikeras agar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Oh, itu tidak jauh dari sini," mata ibuku berbinar. Aku mendengus ketika memasukan tumis ke mulutku. Luhan melirik ke arahku dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka, sibuk melahap hidangan makan malam yang tersedia. Harus diakui bahwa masakan Ibu enak.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu kita ke sana?" tanya Ibuku penuh semangat pada ayahku yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, lalu menoleh ke arahku juga, "Sehun, kau akan ikut kan? Kau pasti juga ingin mendengar Luhan bernyanyi."

Oh, aku ingin mendengar Luhan bernyanyi. Terutama jika nyanyian itu tentang aku dan alat kelaminku. Sayang itu pertunjukan privat.

"Baik, _eomma,_ " ujarku patuh. Ibuku memekik gembira, ini pertama kalinya aku menyanggupi ajakannya ke gereja setelah bertahun-tahun. Ia memuji-muji Luhan dan betapa dia membawa pengaruh baik untukku. Aku sampai tersedak karena menahan tawa. Seandainya saja dia tahu pengaruh apa saja yang dibawa Luhan kepadaku.

.

" _Eomma_ ," ujarku lambat-lambat, menunggu ia menoleh ke arahku sebelum meneruskan, "apa kau tahu bahwa Luhan dulu sempat menjadi putra altar di gereja tempat aku melaksanakan komuni pertamaku?"

Giliran Luhan tersedak.

" _Oh_ , benarkah Luhan?" kalau tadi ibuku sudah girang, sekarang ia terlihat seperti akan meledak saking senangnya, "luar biasa sekali. Jadi kau membantu para pendeta? Aku kagum. Maksudku, kalian adalah pelayan Tuhan. Aku selalu merasa tersentuh melihat anak-anak mau melakukan semua itu. Menyiapkan peralatan upacara, jubah, membersihkan mimbar…"

Wajah Luhan memerah dan kepalanya menunduk menatap piring. Aku tersenyum lebar. Luhan kecil mungkin pernah menggosok mimbar hingga mengilap, tapi Luhan yang ada di depanku sekarang justru mengotori mimbar dengan cairan maninya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu datang dengan cepat. Aku mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan, ibuku memaksaku mengenakan pakaian rapi dan menggunakan gel untuk melicinkan rambutku ke belakang. Aku merasa kembali berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi setidaknya kali ini aku tidak harus mengenakan _tuxedo_ konyol.

Kami berangkat dengan mobil, pertama ke asrama di Gwanak-sa untuk menjemput Luhan. Aku duduk di kursi belakang, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

.

Luhan sudah menunggu di depan gedung asrama, mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin terlihat terang. Ia menyapa kedua orang tuaku lalu masuk ke kursi belakang di sampingku. Ia terlihat sedikit gugup, tapi tetap tersenyum manis padaku. Ah, seandainya tidak ada orang tuaku, aku ingin mencium senyuman itu.

"Luhan, coba ceritakan apa saja hal-hal yang perlu kami perhatikan di misa?"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantalan leher. Luhan mulai menceritakan detil prosesi misa dan sedikit perbedaannya dengan gereja lain. Tanganku perlahan mendekati tangannya, dan menyelipkan jemariku di antara miliknya. Suara Luhan sempat bergetar ketika aku menggenggam tangannya, tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Aku menarik nafas dan menggerakan ibu jariku membelai punggung tangannya.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat intim, berpegangan tangan dengannya di belakang orang tuaku. _Rahasia kami berdua._

.

.

.

Misa di mana-mana sama saja. Membosankan dan buang-buang waktu. Tapi orang tuaku terlihat seperti sedang bertemu dengan keajaiban, melantunkan doa dengan begitu khusyuk. Sedang aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Teks misa di tanganku terlihat seperti terdiri dari cacing-cacing yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi mungkin itu karena di depan sana ada Luhan, dan ia mengenakan jubah paduan suara bewarna putih merah.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas menggeliat di dasar perutku. Seandainya Luhan tahu apa yang dilakukan pemandangan itu kepadaku. Tidak ada yang lebih menggairahkan daripada membayangkan aku menyetubuhi Luhan yang masih memakai jubah.

.

" _Eomma, appa_ ," ujarku ketika misa selesai dan jamaah mulai berdiri, "aku dan Luhan akan bertemu dengan teman kampus sehabis ini. Kalian pulang duluan saja."

Ibukku mengeluh, 'sayang sekali, aku ingin mendiskusikan khotbah pendeta tadi dengan Luhan', lalu mulai menyerocos panjang tentang hal yang tidak kumengerti tentang penebusan dosa atau semacamya. Ayahku mengangguk-angguk dan merangkul Ibu pergi, aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian semua jemaah sudah pergi, lalu Luhan muncul dari pintu di samping altar. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan jubahnya lagi, sayangnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan berjalan mendekat.

"Suaramu bagus," pujiku begitu ia sampai di depanku.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih."

Aku menyentuh keningnya, menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya ke samping. Entah sadar atau tidak, kepalanya mengikuti sentuhanku. Aku tersenyum dan menggerakan tanganku membelai pipinya.

"Dan jubahmu memberikanku ereksi," gurauku, "susah menyembunyikannya dengan celana bahan begini, untung saja aku bisa meletakan buku teks di pangkuanku."

Nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya langsung membara, ia melirik ke arah selangakanganku sekilas. Melihat apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran, tonjolan terlihat jelas di antara kedua kakiku, ia langsung mengeluarkan suara aneh sebelum menyembunyikannya dengan batuk-batuk. Aku menyeringai. Tanganku masih membelai pipinya lembut.

.

"Pastor bicara tentang _absolusi_ tadi," ujarku lagi. Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan suara gumam yang tidak kumengerti. Tanganku turun dari pipi ke lehernya, ibu jariku memijat jakunnya. "Eomma bilang ingin berdiskusi denganmu soal itu."

"Oh. Ke mana mereka?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sudah pulang. Aku bilang kepada mereka kita ada janji dengan teman kampus."

Keningnya berkerut.

"Janji dengan siapa? Jongin?"

Aku mendengus lalu tertawa. Tanganku di lehernya turun sedikit, sekarang menyentuh tulang belikatnya.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Aku pikir kita harus mempraktekan _absolusi."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

Aku menyeringai lalu melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya—dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kotak pengakuan dosa.

.

 _"_ _Sehun."_

Wajahnya terlihat terguncang—ia baru mengerti apa yang kuinginkan darinya—tapi ada warna merah di pipinya yang membuatku yakin ia tidak akan menolakku, Aku yang memujanya lebih dari siapapun, tidak mungkin ia akan menolakku bukan?

Aku mengulum daun telinganya, kedua tanganku di pinggulnya, lalu berbisik pelan, "Luhan, Luhan. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya memiliki ereksi begitu lama."

Luhan merintih.

"Kita sudah melakukan dosa, Luhan," ujarku di telinganya, aku menarik pinggulnya agar ia beradu dengan milikku. Kugesek terus ereksiku hingga aku merasakan penisnya ikut mengeras. "Kita harus mengakuinya agar bisa mendapatkan pengampunan. Pengakuan apa yang lebih baik daripada kita mencontohkannya langsung?"

Suara desahan panjang—

"Bukan seperti itu caranya..." gumam Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku tahu.

Tentu saja aku tahu.

Tapi _toh_ itu tidak menghentikanku untuk membuka risletingnya dan meremas-remas kemaluannya. Mengetahui bahwa ini terlarang juga tidak membuatnya menolak sentuhanku. Luhan justru semakin liar, menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan tanganku.

Aku menyentuh bagian bawah penisnya, memainkan buah zakarnya. Tubuh Luhan menggeliat dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku ingin tertawa ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin inilah buah yang terlarang. Buah yang membuat manusia diusir dari surga. Tapi siapa peduli? Luhan mengerang dan membisikan namaku.

Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan surgaku.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini tidak seperti gereja kemarin, Lu," gumamku pelan, tiga jariku menggeliat di dalam anusnya, menusuk-nusuk prostat, dan suara-suara yang dibuat Luhan tidak bisa dibendung, "Bisa saja ada pastor yang kembali dan mendengarkan suaramu. Bayangkan kalau mereka masuk dan mendengar salah satu anggota paduan suara tidak melantunkan _gospel_ tapi justru berteriak, _'Sehun, Sehun! Aku ingin penismu dalam lubangku!'_ "

Luhan merintih. Dari nyeri di punggungku, aku yakin Luhan baru saja mencakarku.

"Aku…" Luhan tercekat ketika aku menumbuk prostatnya lagi, "tidak pernah mengatakan itu…"

"Ya, tapi kau harus mengatakannya sekarang," ujarku santai, memelankan gerakan jariku, "kalau tidak aku tidak akan membuatmu mencapai klimaks."

" _Sehun._ "

Aku tidak menanggapinya, jariku berhenti bergerak dan aku memainkan putingnya dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Sehun, _tolong._." rengek Luhan di leherku, ia bahkan menggerakan-gerakan pinggulnya supaya jariku menusuknya lagi, "aku sudah hampir…"

"Katakan kalimat sihirnya."

" _Sehun…._ "

"Kalau tidak mau, ya, sudah."

" _Sehun_ …" isak Luhan di leherku, pinggulnya masih bergerak-gerak mencari gesekan, " _tolong... Aku ingin penismu di lubangku."_

 _Wow._ Membayangkan Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu adalah satu hal, tapi ketika mendengar Luhan benar-benar mengatakannya, tali yang mengikat monster di dalam diriku lepas. Aku mengeluarkan jariku dan menggunakan dua tangan untuk mengangkat Luhan, mendorong punggungnya ke dinding kotak. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksinya, apakah ia kesakitan atau tidak, karena saat itu aku sudah menghujamkan alat kelaminku ke dalam lubang duburnya.

Luhan memanggil namaku berkali-kali, aku membalasnya dengan menusuknya berkali-kali. Klimaksku sudah dekat.

"Bapa, aku telah melakukan dosa," ujarku parau, menggema di dalam kotak pengakuan dosa itu. Aku terus menyodokkan penisku ke dalam Luhan. Suara rintihannya terdengar lebih merdu daripada nyanyiannya tadi. AKu terengah-engah dengan setiap gerakanku. Ruangan yang sempit membuat bau keringat yang bercampur dengan mani sangat menyengat. Batang kemaluanku keluar masuk dengan liar dan anus Luhan melahapnya dengan rakus. Sekali, dua kali aku menyodok kuat-kuat sehingga Luhan berteriak. Ia mengetatkan lubangnya hingga aku mengerang keras karena Luhan sudah cukup _ketat,_ dan ia membuat lubangnya lebih _ketat dan panas._

"Aku mencintai pria," aku menghujamkan penisku sekuat tenaga, terakhir kali, "dan _persetan_ dengan aturanMu."

.

Aku membaptis lubang kekasihku dengan benih dosa.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ada beberapa hal yang saya pikir perlu saya sampaikan...

Pertama, terima kasih untuk review-nya. You guys are so kind. Kalau aku tahu Hunhan shipper berkumpul di FFn seharusnya sudah dari dulu saya ke sini T^T

Kedua, cerita ini cukup... intens. Bahkan saya yang menulis pun bisa agak terpengaruh dengan pandangan Sehun. Jadi, kalau kalian meneruskan membaca, pastikan kalian cukup dewasa/bijak untuk tahu yang benar dan salah, ya. _Please._

TIga _,_ kalau sesuai perkiraan seharusnya cerita ini akan selesai dalam dua-tiga chapter lagi. _Wish me luck._ Kalau sedang nganggur saya bisa update cerita ini dengan kecepatan cahaya (tiga chapter dalam sehari!).

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya kalau nggak keberatan :)


	4. Chapter 4 -Pengampunan

.

.

 **LITURGI**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Pengampunan**

 _Warning: explicit content, blasphemy, homophobia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"_** _If a man lies with a male as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. They shall surely be put to death. Their blood shall be upon them._ _"_

 **(Leviticus 20:13)**

.

.

Akhir semester datang, lima bulan sejak aku menemukan Luhan. Dosen _Cerita Anak_ memuji tugasku tentang cerita Adam dan Eva dan memberi nilai A+. 'Cerita dan ilustrasinya brilian, saling melengkapi' komentarnya. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Luhan, aku merasa ia mengerjakan lebih banyak daripada aku. Padahal ini tugasku dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari ini (maksudku selain aku, karena ia mendapatkan _ku_ ). Jadi aku menunjukan rasa terima kasihku dengan memberikan oral ketika Yifan sedang pergi ke luar asrama untuk membeli rokok.

Ketika Yifan pulang ia mengendus udara sedikit lalu langsung memukul keras bagian belakang kepalaku. "Bocah horni," gerutunya. Aku hanya _nyengir_ dan Luhan menyikutku tepat di rusuk.

.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah sampai pada titik jenuh. Bukan, bukan jenuh pada Luhan. Hanya saja aku merasa seks dengannya tidak cukup. Sangat kurang. Sudah sebulan, dan kami baru melakukannya dua kali (baiklah, plus satu _blowjob,_ dan banyak ciuman, dan masturbasi kesepian hampir tiap malam untukku). Padahal aku ingin menyentuhnya setiap hari, setiap malam. Aku ingin mengurungnya lama dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih—entahlah, lebih dari sekarang. Lebih kotor, lebih memuaskan. Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh ketika aku bilang padanya, lalu memukul bahuku pelan.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala, tapi wajahnya merah jadi aku tidak bisa mengangapnya serius. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang sakral, dan aku harus terus melakukan pemujaan untuk menjaga imanku padanya. Maksudku, ia pergi ke gereja seminggu sekali, ia harusnya mengerti aku juga butuh melakukan ritual pemujaan setiap beberapa waktu sekali.

Biarpun sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa hubungan kami cukup sulit. Di asramanya ada Yifan yang akan membunuhku kalau aku berani bertindak terlalu jauh, di rumahku ada orang tua yang kolot. Dan tidak mungkin kami pergi ke hotel mesum. Terlalu mencolok.

Tapi Luhan adalah keajaiban. Ia masih merona setiap aku membawanya ke tempat sepi dan membisikan bahwa aku ingin menyetubuhinya (biarpun akhirnya yang kami lakukan hanya berciuman). Seolah ia masih suci biarpun aku sudah melakukan hal yang jauh dari kata itu. Ia juga merona setiap aku mengaitkan jariku dengannya, atau ketika aku membisikan, 'Luhan, aku cinta kamu' di depan semua orang yang terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Dan tiap kali melihat wajahnya seperti itu, dadaku langsung terasa hangat dan aku sadar akan sesuatu.

 _Ah, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sempurna._

 _._

Saat ini _hidupku_ sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat sore ini dan akan kembali Minggu siang, Hunnie."

Ibuku terus berbicara cepat sambil melakukan entah apa di dapur. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku, duduk di ruang makan dan berpura-pura mendengarkan walaupun konsentrasiku sepenuhnya ada di _smartphone_ , mengirimkan pesan untuk Luhan. Selama liburan semester ini ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan marketing kecil, menjadi illustrator. Agak membuatku kesal karena kami jadi jarang bertemu, tapi apa boleh buat.

" _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di kulkas, tinggal kau panaskan saja."

"Oke."

"Jangan membuat masalah."

"Aku sudah besar," ujarku malas seraya mematikan layar telepon, lalu memasukan ke mulut bongkah roti bakar dengan selai yang ada di meja makan. Ibuku masih mengatakan beberapa hal lagi. _Jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing, nyalakan lampu saat malam,_ dan _jangan lupa cek pintu sebelum tidur._ Ibu pasti lupa bahwa umurku sudah dua puluh tahun, bukan dua belas.

Menyutujui apa yang ia sampaikan sekenanya, aku berdiri dan memasukan dompet dan _smartphone_ ke dalam tas dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Aku janji menemani Jongin mencari sepatu hari ini. Tapi sebelum aku melangkah, Ibu masih sempat bertanya lagi.

"Kau bawa kunci?"

Sulit untuk menahan diri tidak menampakan ekspresi kurang ajar, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil memaksa senyum muncul. Aku memperlihatkan kunci yang menggantung di .tanganku lalu buru-buru keluar pintu, sebelum Ibuku bertanya tentang entah apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Lu, sedang apa?"

Jam satu kurang seharusnya waktu makan siang dan Luhan akan mengangkat ketika aku menelponnya. Sekali aku pernah menelpon di jam tiga sore, ia tidak mengangkat. Ketika aku marah padanya karena tidak mengangkat teleponku, ia hanya melihat ke arahku dan berkata bahwa ia tidak melihat telepon ketika bekerja. 'Biarpun itu dariku?' tanyaku, gusar, tapi dia tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, 'aku tahu kamu mengerti betapa pentingnya pekerjaan ini bagiku'.

Kalau sudah diberikan senyum begitu, mana bisa aku tetap marah?

.

 _"_ _Aku habis makan siang, sedang mengecek kembali pekerjaanku sekarang,"_ mendengarnya saja sudah membuat senyuman terkembang di wajahku, _"ada apa?"_

"Nanti malam ada acara?"

 _"_ _Hu-um, aku ada rapat untuk acara festival musim panas dengan jurusanku."_

Aku mencibir, biarpun tahu ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Besok?"

 _"_ _Kosong,"_ jawabanya, ada nada humor di dalam suaranya yang membuatku berpikir ia bisa membayangkan ekspresiku walaupun ia tidak ada bersamaku, _"Kamu mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"_

Mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, atau sok misterius. _Hm_.

.

"Ke rumahku," ujarku akhirnya, "orang tuaku tidak ada sampai hari Minggu."

 _"_ _Oh…"_

 _Oh_. Luhan pasti mengerti implikasi dari kalimatku. Rumahku kosong, aku mengajaknya datang, sudah pasti hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan dengannya. _Padanya_. Aku akan membisikan kalimat-kalimat yang jauh lebih frontal seperti _'aku rindu lubangmu'_ seandainya aku tidak ingat bahwa aku ada di tempat umum.

 _"_ _Aku akan datang,"_ jawab Luhan akhirnya, wajahnya pasti merah padam, _"Jam Sepuluh?"_

Aku tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Oke, kutunggu."

.

.

.

"Singkirkan cengiran itu dari wajamu, Ohsen," Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau menjijikan."

Aku mendengus sambil memasukan _smartphone-_ ku ke dalam saku belakang _jeans._ Gangnam di saat libur semester selalu ramai. Tapi Jongin berkeras ke sini karena satu-satunya butik yang ia sukai ada di sini. Kalau bukan karena aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, aku tidak akan mau diajak ke sini. Penuh dengan pasangan dan kumpulan perempuan yang semuanya berbisik-bisik ketika Jongin lewat.

"Berisik," gerutuku, cengiran lebarku belum hilang sayangnya, "Jangan menguping."

Ia tertawa keras.

"Menguping? Kau menelponnya di sampingku. Ha." Lalu ia mengernyit kembali dan menatapku serius. "Hilangkan cengiran itu, aku tahu apa yang di pikiran mesummu." Lalu ia mengubah suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual, " _Ah, ah, Lulu, ah!_ "

Pertunjukannya sukses membuat beberapa wajah menoleh ke arah kami. Aku meringis lalu menyikutnya.

"Brengsek. Kubunuh kau kalau kau menyebut namanya seperti itu lagi."

Jongin menunjukan jari tengahnya. "Maaf, aku masih suka vagina dan dada yang besar. Sayangnya, Lulu-mu tidak memiliki dua-duanya." Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu memberikan seringai yang paling kurang ajar ke arahku. "Padahal wajahnya tipeku."

Aku menendang bokongnya keras-keras, membuat Jongin meraung dan menatapku dengan kesal. Ia menendang pahaku, dan aku menendang betisnya. Kalau kami bukan sedang berada di tempat umum, aku yakin kami akan meneruskannya sampai kami berdua babak belur.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memang bajingan, tapi ia benar. Yang kupikirkan sejak kemarin hanya Luhan dalam berbagai pose, di atas meja makan, di sofa, di tempat tidurku. Aku harus menahan ereksiku sampai akhirnya aku bisa tidur karena aku tidak mau mengeluarkan spermaku sia-sia. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya sama sia-sia karena aku tetap tidak bisa menghamili Luhan.

Intinya adalah, aku menunggu-nunggu kedatangannya. Jadi ketika ia datang pada tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum manis, aku nyaris langsung menyerangnya.

"Hai."

Aku berhasil menahan diri di wajah. Selama ia tidak melihat ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa penisku sudah naik, aku tampak seperti pemuda baik-baik. Kurang lebih.

.

"Hai," ia membalas, pipinya sedikit merona tapi senyumnya bertahan, "kau mengubah warna rambutmu."

.Rambutku yang hitam kucat dengan warna pirang platina kemarin. Jongin ingin mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah dan ia membujukku untuk melakukannya juga.

Aku mengangkat bahu seraya melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya, menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kau tampak berbeda," jawab Luhan, "tapi kau cocok dengan rambut seperti apapun."

Giliranku yang tersenyum sembari menarik tangannya ke mulutku, aku menciumi buku jarinya, setiap ujung jarinya. Pipinya kembali memerah dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan ciuman di sana juga.

Dari pipi, kemudian telinga, lalu akhirnya leher. Tanganku bergerak dari tangannya, naik ke bahu, menuruni lekuk punggungnya dan berhenti di pantatnya. Aku mendengar suara nafasnya tertahan dan kuanggap itu isyarat untukku mulai meremas-remas bagian belakangnya yang kenyal.

"Kita punya dua hari, Lu," ujarku di telinganya, "aku berniat menghabiskannya dengan mencabulimu."

Aku membayangkan ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya merah seperti tomat seperti reaksinya tiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu vulgas untuknya. Kali ini juga wajahnya memerah. Tapi reaksinya kemudian membuatku terkejut. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan berbisik, "kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu?"

Belum pernah penisku mengeras secepat kali itu.

.

.

Kami, entah bagaimana, sampai di sofa depan televisi. Aku membuka kaus yang dikenakanya, melemparnya asal dan bersyukur bahwa ia mengenakan sesuatu yang mudah dilepas bukan kemeja yang membuatku harus berhadapan dengan banyak kancing. Melihtnya terengah-engah di sofa yang biasanya diduduki orang tuaku untuk menonton adalah pemandangan yang _terlalu_ merangsang. Hampir sama indahnya dengan Luhan di bawah cahaya warna-warni dari kaca patri.

Ia membuka mulutnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku memasukan lidahku ke sana dan apapun yang ia katakana berubah menjadi erangan. Tanganku sudah bergerak ke risleting celananya, hendak melucutinya secepat mungkin. Ini surgaku, dan di surga semua manusia telanjang.

Pantas saja Adam punya banyak anak, dia pasti tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Eva mempertontonkan tubuhnya tiap saat.

Aku membuka kaus yang kupakai dan menyeringai puas mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Luhan ketika melihatku. Tangannya berhati-hati menyentuh dadaku, turun ke perut. Aku mendengus lalu menarik tangannya langsung menyentuh ereksiku. Suara nafasnya tertahan, tapi pelan-pelan ia mulai berani memegangku. Meremasku.

Giliran nafasku yang tertahan dan aku cepat-cepat membuka celanaku, lalu menggesekan batang kemaluanku dengan miliknya. Aku menuntun tangannya untuk memegang kedua alat kelamin kami, mengocoknya sampai kami berdua sama-sama menggelinjang tak terkendali.

.

.

Ketiga kalinya aku memasukan penisku ke dalam anusnya, rasanya masih seketat pertama kali. Sepanas pertama kali. Perbedaannya hanya kali ini aku sudah tidak berhati-hati lagi. Begitu masuk, aku tidak memberikan waktu untuk Luhan terbiasa sebelum aku mulai menyodoknya secepat yang aku bisa. Melihat reaksinya yang mengerang nikmat, aku tidak melihat ia keberatan.

"Luhan, Luhan," bisikku sambil terus bergerak, Luhan melenguh ketika beberapa kali aku mengenai prostatnya. Ia sudah dekat dengan orgasme, aku menggerak-gerakan batang kemaluanku lebih cepat agar aku bisa mencapai klimaks juga. Aku sudah sangat dekat.

Luhan mendahuluiku, mulutnya terbuka dan lubangnya menghimpitku sampai— _ah!_

Cairanku membasahi bagian dalamnya.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untukku menghimpun tenaga. Aku menciumi wajahnya dan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang leherku, memainkan rambutku.

Perlahan aku mulai menyodoknya kembali dan Luhan merintih.

"Tunggu, Sehun—"

"Tidak mau," gumamku sambil melumat bibirnya, "aku akan terus melakukannya sampai aku berhasil menghamilimu."

Ekspresi bingungnya begitu manis dan aku memberikan kecupan di keningnya untuk itu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa—" ia menjawab kembali.

"Bagus, berarti tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti."

Aku memainkan alat kelaminnya di tanganku. Penisku mulai kembali mengeras di dalam anusnya dengan tiap gerakan..Luhan pasti bisa merasakannya karena ia mulai menggeliat dan nafasnya kembali memburu.

Ketika aku menarik keluar penisku, Luhan terang-terangan merengek—pinggulnya bergerak mengejar batang kemaluanku, memintanya kembali masuk. Aku tertawa lalu menciumnya lambat-lambat, menghisap lidahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku melepas bibirku darinya juga, lalu mengubah posisiku berbaring di atas sofa.

"Kemari," ujarku sambil menepuk pahaku.

Ia terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum bangkit dengan susah payah dan merangkak ke pangkuanku. Aku tidak menunggunya siap sebelum aku mengangkat pinggulnya dan memaksa penisku masuk kembali ke lubang duburnya. Jeritannya terdengar merdu dan aku menggerakan pinggulku ke atas untuk menusuknya semakin dalam bersamaan dengan aku menekan tubuhnya turun.

Spermaku menetes-netes dari lubangnya. Sialan.

Aku mengangkatnya kembali hingga hanya kepala penisku saja yang masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Itu pemandangan paling luar biasa yang pernah kulihat. Luhan yang telanjang di atasku, kepala penisku di dalam anusnya, dan cairan putih menetes-netes mengotori perutku.

.

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

Tampaknya, Ibuku punya pendapat lain soal pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan melebar dan ia cepat-cepat bergerak untuk menutupi diri, tapi aku menahan pinggulnya tetap di tempat dan justru menyodoknya kembali. Sekali, dua kali.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, _Eomma_ ," ujarku santai, menggerak-gerakan panggulku—Luhan terlihat terbagi antara ingin mengerang dan menangis, "aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Jawaban yang salah tampaknya karena aku merasa rambutku dijambak, dan aku terpaksa meringis dan melepaskan tanganku dari tubuh Luhan. Penisku mulai melemas, sialan.

"Kau, pergi," suara Ayah terdengar bergetar, ia menatap Luhan dengan wajah tegang, tangannya di kepalaku. Murka, tampaknya.

Seharusnya aku yang murka. Aku sedang berhubungan intim dengan kekasihku, andai mereka datang sepuluh menit lagi aku mungkin sudah mencapai orgasme. Luhan melirik ke arahku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. _Tidak apa, pergi saja_. Luhan terlihat ragu tapi ia mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi.

Aku merasa jahat. Rasanya seperti mengusir pelacur pergi.

Tapi lebih baik daripada membiarkannya melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kalian kembali lebih awal," ujarku dengan nada tenang. Seolah aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dengan penis berlumuran sperma.

Rasanya rambutku ditarik hingga kulit kepalaku lepas, lalu aku dihempaskan ke lantai. Aku berdecak pelan dan bangkit, duduk di lantai lalu menengadah untuk melihat kedua wajah orang tuaku. Atau barangkali mantan-orang tua sepuluh menit lagi. Wajah mereka penuh amarah, kekecewaan dan-

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Ini sama sekali bukan kejutan, tapi melihat rasa jijik di mata mereka tetap membuatku mual.

"Satu jam," kali ini Ibu yang berbcara, suaranya juga bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "dalam satu jam aku ingin kau membereskan semua barangmu dan keluar dari rumah ini."

" _Eomma_ …"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, _homo_ ," potongnya sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, "pergi dari rumahku."

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak barang yang perlu kukemas. Aku memasukan beberapa potong baju ke dalam ransel, laptop, dompet, _smartphone,_ beberapa perintilan yang penting dan tidak penting, topi, dan buku favoritku. Tidak sampai setengah jam aku selesai menyiapkan bawaanku.

Sisa waktunya aku habiskan dengan melihat-lihat kembali benda di kamarku. Baju-baju yang tidak kubawa dan deretan buku di rak. Beberapa buku masih kuperlukan untuk tugas kuliah, tapi kupikir aku bisa meminjamnya nanti ke Joonmyeon, jadi aku tdak repot-repot membawanya. Di antara buku itu, ada satu yang mencuri perhatianku. Lebih kecil dan lebih tebal dari buku yang lain.

Alkitab yang dihadiahkan padaku di hari pembaptisanku.

Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dengan menghapalkan isinya. Ada satu halaman yang kutandai, dan aku membuka halaman itu.

Omong kosong.

Omong kosong kotor.

Aku membuka risletingku dan mengeluarkan penisku dari dalam, mengarahkannya pada buku itu. Aku mengocok batangan kemaluanku sambil membayangkan betapa luar biasanya Luhan di atasku tadi. Putingnya mengeras di tanganku. Anusnya menyempit dan memijatku kencang, memerah cairan dari dalamnya. Luhan, Luhan, Luhan— _Luhan!_

 _._

Cairan spermaku mengotori halaman Alkitab yang kutandai:

" _Demikian juga suami-suami meninggalkan persetubuhan yang wajar dengan isteri mereka dan menyala-nyala dalam berahi mereka seorang terhadap yang lain, sehingga mereka melakukan kemesuman, laki-laki dengan laki-laki, dan karena itu mereka menerima dalam diri mereka balasan yang setimpal untuk kesesatan mereka._ "

.

Aku sengaja meninggalkan benda itu di atas tempat tidur, di halaman yang terbuka dan basah oleh sperma. Semoga orang tuaku akan membayangkan bagaimana di tengah malam aku—anak mereka yang homo—masturbasi dengan memikirkan penis pria-pria..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan langsung datang begitu aku mengirimkannya pesan bahwa aku berada di taman kampus. Saat itu sudah sore, dan karena ini waktu liburan, hampir tidak ada orang di sana. Aku duduk di kursi taman, ranselku tergeletak di tanah. Matahari akan tenggelam satu-dua jam lagi.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan Luhan menyambut.

"Aku sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba," ujarku, tersenyum sekilas dan menempelkan bibirku di rahangnya, "Jadi aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan terlihat seperti ingin menangis dan aku ingin merangkulnya, membiarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Tapi aku terlalu lelah, dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamanku di tangannya. Ibu jariku mengusap-ngusap punggung tangannya.

.

"Sehun…" panggilnya dengan nada pilu, "kupikir kau harus kembali." Ia berlutut di depanku, matanya melebar dan penuh emosi yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. "Minta maaf pada mereka."

Aku ingin menyanggah, tapi Luhan belum selesai.

"Maksudku.. aku sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan orang tuamu," bisiknya pelan sampai aku hampir tidak mendengar, ia menempelkan keningnya di lututku, "Aku akan menjauhimu, aku akan bilang pada mereka bahwa ini salahku."

.

Aku terdiam.

.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan," ujarku akhirnya, sebelum mengernyit lalu menambahkan, "sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selain kamu."

Tanganku yang bebas memainkan rambutnya.

"Oh. Tapi aku pernah berpikir bahwa Jongin menarik," ujarku kemudian, lalu menambahkan lagi, "Dan kuakui aku pernah melakukan beberapa hal mesum dengan teman kampus."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku 'homo' dari dulu," ujarku lagi, tanganku masih memainkan rambutnya dan ada senyum nostalgia di wajahku, "Jadi kau mungkin bisa membayangkan betapa traumatisnya, aku sebagai seorang anak empat belas tahun waktu itu, mendengarkan orang tuaku membicarakan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk membasmiku—homo, aku."

Mereka membicarakannya di ruang TV. Tepat di sofa yang digunakan oleh kami bercinta tadi. Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada Luhan, bahwa selama aku menggaulinya tadi, aku membayangkan televisi menyala dan menyiarkan pendeta yang bicara soal kaum homoseksual yang seharusnya diusir dari masyarakat, harus dibunuh. Acara favorit orang tuaku.

Aku tertawa. Kering.

"Homo itu najis! Mereka harus dilempari batu," ujarku membeo apa yang kudengar bertahun-tahun lalu, "Atau favorit ibuku, disuntik mati, karena menurutnya homo itu menular seperti rabies."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sekarang, menatapku dengan terkejut tapi juga kasihan dan banyak hal. Bukan penyesalan, semoga. Aku membungkuk untuk mencium keningnya, Luhan tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujarku lagi, menempelkan keningku di keningnya, "bagaimana mereka mengharapkan aku percaya bahwa Tuhan mencintai semua manusia ketika Tuhan yang sama juga ingin aku mati mengenaskan."

Aku merasakan pipiku basah, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Mereka menolak aku yang sebenarnya," ujarku lagi, tersenyum kecil dan mencium bibir Luhan, "Aku membuang mereka bukan untukmu Luhan, tapi untukku sendiri."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia menangis. Dia menyentuh pipiku, mataku. Dan ketika aku menciumnya lagi, dia membalas. Aku mengulum bibirnya lembut dan dia membelai pipiku.

.

"Apa kau tetap mau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku ketika ciuman itu berakhir, aku meraih tangannya dan meletakannya di dadaku. Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh keraguan dan tanda tanya. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Jantungku berdetak kencang, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh. _Tidak bisa_.

Perlahan aku menyentuh lehernya, menariknya mendekat agar aku bisa menyentuhkan keningku dengan keningnya. "Luhan…"

Matanya masih penuh kebingungan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau tidak ada," ujarku, menatapnya serius. "Aku akan lompat ke Hangang." Lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, mayatku bisa hilang dan kau tidak akan lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Aku akan menyilet nadiku, kau akan melihat fotoku di berita. Dan tahu bahwa aku melakukannya untukmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Oh, aku akan melakukan itu. Aku akan memastikan kematianku sesadis mungkin, agar Luhan mengingatku dengan jelas. Jika ia tidak mau aku di sampingnya, biarkan hantuku menggentayanginya.

.

"Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, Lu."

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya di lenganku hingga aku meringis kesakitan. Dengan wajah yang seperti itu, aku sering lupa bahwa Luhan lebih kuat daripadaku.

"Itu tidak lucu."

 _Tidak lucu?_ Aku tertawa lalu menjawab, tidak ada keraguan dalam nada bicaraku.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Sehun…"

Ia mulai memilihku, aku tahu. Tapi belum. Aku memasang wajah sedih dan kembali memainkan senjataku yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan memilihku: kasihan.

"Apa kau menyesali semua ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir, "Apa kau juga berpikiran sama, bahwa seharusnya homo mati saja?"

Perubahan ekspresi Luhan membuat perutku terasa hangat.

"Tidak!" Luhan berseru keras, ia memegang wajahku lagi dan wajahnya terlihat sedih, "Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu…" suaranya semakin pelan dan ia menurunkan pandangannya ke tanah, "Aku—aku juga, denganmu…"

.

Aku meletakan kedua tanganku di masing-masing pipinya, memaksanya menatapku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Lu," bisikku sebelum mendekatkan wajahku dan mencumbu bibirnya, "Luhan…"

Luhan membeku sesaat sebelum ia mulai membalas ciumanku.

"Tidak akan, Sehun. Tidak akan."

Ia mundur dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Luhan membungkamku dengan bibirnya.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menciumku.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

* * *

 _Lord, this chapter is a pain in the ass_. _But yay_. Tinggal satu chapter lagi untuk epilog, dan satu spin-off cerita dari Luhan POV. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Terima kasih juga semua reviewnya, _you guys are really, really, super kind_. Ini cerita pertamaku di sini dan wow, _this makes me happy._ Saya mulai menulis ff dari dua-tiga tahun yang lalu tapi belakangan kehilangan kepercayaan diri, tapi komentar-komentar kalian membuat saya kembali ingin menulis... jadi, terima kasih banyak :)


	5. Chapter 5: Tuhan (end)

.

.

 **LITURGI**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Tuhan (end)**

 _Warning: blasphemy, homophobia_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Terbangun dengan kaki seseorang di wajah, bukan cara terbangun favoritku. Terutama jika itu kaki Jongin dan dia menggunakan ibu jari kakinya untuk menyentil hidungku sambil berkata, "Bangun, Sehunnie, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mematahkan hidungmu."

Bajingan.

Aku menarik kakinya dan membantingnya ke lantai, tapi si brengsek itu melepaskan diri sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya. Jongin selalu memiliki refleks yang bagus, sialan. Suara gelak tawanya membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Aku harap dia mempersiapkan diri karena aku akan membunuhnya hari ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Ohsen_ ," ujarnya riang, memanggilku dengan julukan yang kubenci tapi justru karena itu selalu ia pakai. Cengirannya menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Cengirannya bertambah lebar seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Di tangannya ada sebungkus keripik yang ia masukan ke dalam mulut dengan rakus.

"Jangan makan di kamarku, dasar babi," gumamku gusar sembari melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

Ini yang paling menyebalkan dari tinggal bersama dengan Jongin, ia tidak pernah menghargai privasi. Pantas saja teman sekamarnya dulu tidak tahan. Aku menggerutu sambil mengacak rambut.

.

Aku tidak akan mengakui padanya langsung, tapi untung saja ada Jongin, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana setelah orang tua mengusirku dari rumah. Kebetulan beberapa minggu sebelumnya, teman sekamar Jongin keluar dan ia memang sedang mencari teman untuk membagi sewa apartemennya. Sewanya terbilang murah, mungkin karena memang gedungnya agak reyot dan katanya juga berhantu. Kamarku kecil, hanya tempat tidur untuk satu orang dan lemari. Tapi aku bisa membayar sewa bagianku hanya dengan mengirimkan beberapa esai ke website portal tiap bulan, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak punya hal yang perlu dikeluhkan. Kecuali Jongin. Jongin sialan.

Jongin menangkap bantal yang kulempar dan balas memukul kepalaku dengan bantal itu, lalu ia tertawa keras sambil kabur ke pintu. Kepalaku pening, masih belum lepas dari kantuk, dan aku hanya bisa memberikan jari tengahku ke arahnya.

"Oh, iya," ujar Jongin lagi sambil keluar dari kamarku, "Luhan menunggumu di ruang tv."

Si brengsek memberikan info yang paling penting terakhir. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, masih sambil memaki-maki Jongin dalam hati.

.  
Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala basah dan kesadaran yang sudah jauh lebih jernih, aku mendengar suara Jongin dan Luhan tertawa. Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak suka memikirkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang tanpaku. Jongin bisa saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Luhan, atau menceritakan kisah-kisah memalukan tentangku. Atau lebih parah, membuat Luhan lebih menyukainya daripadaku.

Berjalan masuk ruang tv, aku melihat Jongin duduk di sofa, di samping Luhan. Jongin sialan.

Aku datang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung duduk di antara mereka, biarpun sela yang ada sempit dan aku sedikit menduduki lutut Luhan. Percakapan terhenti. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Luhan seraya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Rambutku belum kering dan aku tahu aku membuat kaus yang dipakai Luhan ikut basah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu Luhan tidak akan keberatan.

Jongin menampilkan ekspresi jijik.

"Kalau kau posesif tanpa alasan seperti ini aku tidak akan heran kalau suatu saat kau mengurung Luhan di loteng," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas, mengerling kasihan ke arah Luhan. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jongin tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku selalu berpikir bahwa mengurung Luhan di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain adalah ide yang sangat bagus.

"Maaf, ya, Jongin," ujar Luhan, biarpun ada tawa di suaranya. Ia menjitak kepalaku pelan. "Jangan keterlaluan, Sehun."

Aku mendelik ke arah Jongin, dia membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Si brengsek ini. Aku ingin menendangnya, tapi Luhan menautkan jemarinya di antara milikku dan aku langsung terdiam. Jongin membuat suara seperti ingin muntah tapi aku terlalu fokus pada kehangatan tangan Luhan untuk memberikan perhatian padanya.

.

.

Satu keuntungan tinggal di apartemen Jongin (apartemen kami sebenarnya, karena aku juga ikut membayar), adalah tempatnya yang dekat dengan kantor tempat Luhan mengambil _internship._ Jadi aku bisa mengajaknya makan siang hampir setiap hari, ada rumah makan kecil yang menyajikan ikan bakar yang enak. _Ahjumma_ pemiliknya juga baik dan sering memberikanku tambahan nasi putih gratis.

Saat itu dua minggu setelah aku pindah ke apartemen. Kami makan tempat biasa dan Luhan meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk, tanda ia sudah selesai makan, ketika wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menyukai apa yang ia katakan, jadi aku berusaha makan selambat mungkin. Tapi akhirnya nasiku habis dan aku terpaksa meletakan sumpitku setelah memakan potongan kimchi terakhir.

"Aku pergi ke rumahmu hari ini."

Jantungku terasa berhenti. Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan butiran nasi yang tersisa satu dua di mangkukku.

"Untuk apa?"

Suaraku parau, aku hanya bertanya karena aku tahu Luhan tidak akan berhenti apapun reaksiku.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara pada orang tuamu..." jawabnya pelan, ragu-ragu. Ketika aku mendengus, jelas menunjukan ketidaksukaan dan bahwa aku pikir usahanya sia-sia saja, ia berkata lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras, "kau tahu aku kehilangan orang tuaku waktu kecil, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan milikmu."

Kadang kupikir Luhan mulai terpengaruh olehku. Ia pintar sekali menyerangku dengan senjata yang selalu kupakai untuk menyerangnya: rasa bersalah.

.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku akhirnya. Karena aku tidak ingin membicarakan lebih jauh alasan Luhan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar betapa ia menyesal tidak melakukan banyak hal untuk orang tuanya ketika mereka masih hidup. Aku tidak ingin ia menyuruhku memohon ampun pada orang tuaku, karena aku tidak merasa salah. Mereka ingin membakarku di api neraka dalam kepala mereka, aku hanya menyelamatkan diri.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, lalu tertawa sedih, "Mereka bahkan tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku."

Oh, itu bagus. Setidaknya ayahku tidak memukulnya.

"Aku menunggu di depan rumahmu berjam-jam," lanjut Luhan, ia memainkan piring kosong bekas kimchi lobak dengan tangan kirinya, "Akhirnya sore hari ibumu keluar, setelah beberapa tetangga bertanya aku sedang apa. Ibumu tidak mengatakan banyak, hanya—"

Suara Luhan tercekat.

"—menyuruhku pergi karena ia tidak mau ada _homo_ mengotori lingkungannya."

Aku ingin tertawa tapi aku yakin akan terdengar tidak sopan. Padahal yang kutertawakan bukan Luhan, atau sebutan homo. Yang ingin kutertawakan adalah ironi bahwa ibu yang mengajarkanku cinta kasih dan memaafkan justru menunjukan kebencian yang terlampau menusuk.

"Maaf," ujarku akhirnya. Entah untuk apa. Maaf karena ibuku mengerikan, maaf karena membuatmu terlibat, maaf karena kau harus dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak mengenakan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sehun," ujarnya lirih, seakan dia tahu apa saja arti satu kata yang kuucapkan. Kami tidak bisa berpegangan tangan di depan umum, tapi aku perlahan menggerakan kakiku agar mata kaki kami bertemu. Sentuhan kecil memang, tapi cukekerup untuk membuatku tenang karena apa yang kami punya _nyata_. Dan aku tidak butuh yang lain. Cukup Luhan saja.

Lagipula aku bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Aku masih mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliahku, aku bisa mengirimkan tulisan ke media untuk mendapatkan uang, dan aku mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah majalah sastra (terima kasih pada Joonmyeon- _hyung_ yang merekomendasikanku). Aku bisa hidup. Apalagi dengan adanya Luhan di sampingku.

Kadang— _kadang—_ aku merasa nyeri ketika memikirkan mereka. Orang tuaku. Tapi mereka ingin membunuhku seperti anjing rabies, jadi ini giliranku untuk membunuh eksistensi mereka dalam hidupku.

Aku hanya butuh Luhan.

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak aku tinggal bersama dengan Jongin, aku bertengkar dengan Luhan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku datang ke asramanya hari Minggu pagi, Yifan sedang pergi berlibur ke tanah airnya, dan mendapati Luhan tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke gereja. Yang ada di kepalaku hanya ayat-ayat yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah _kesesatan,_ bahwa aku _dilaknat,_ bahwa aku seorang pendosa yang pantas mati. Kalimat pertama yang kukeluarkan bernada kasar dan Luhan terlihat terkejut—aku tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

" Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

Sesaat Luhan menatapku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya melebar dan ia melangkah mundur seakan takut padaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Luhan," ujarku gusar, "Kenapa kau masih pergi _ke sana?_ Jelaskan."

Luhan mencoba tersenyum—dan tidak jadi ketika melihat wajahku tidak menampakan tanda akan luluh. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memegang lengan bajuku.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa Tuhan mencintai semua manusia tanpa terkecuali."

Aku mendengus, lalu tertawa _garing._ Mencemooh.

"Termasuk _homo_?"

Luhan bergidik—ia benci mendengar kata itu.

"Ya."

Aku lagi-lagi hanya tertawa mencemooh, tidak percaya. Tanganku terlipat di depan dada dan aku memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatapnya. Karena ia mulai menatapku dengan mata yang membesar dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ia yang menciptakan kita, Sehun. Dan atas kehendakNya juga kita bisa bertemu," ujarnya lirih, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan memaksaku untuk melihat ke arahnya, "Aku percaya selama aku mencintaiNya, ia juga akan mencintaiku."

 _Cinta?_

 _._

"Apa kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku?" aku memegang pergelangan tangannya, menjaga agar ia tetap di depanku seandainya ia ingin bergerak menjauh. Suara nafasnya tertahan dan ia terlihat ragu sejenak. _Ia akan pergi._ Aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdetak tidak terkendali. _Ia akan meninggalkanku._

"Itu... berbeda, Sehun."

 _Luhan tidak pernah bilang apapun tentang perasaannya padaku._

 _._

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Luhan?"

Tangan Luhan yang kugenggam ia tarik seperti ingin lari, tapi aku mencengkramnya lebih erat hingga ia mengernyit.

"Aku..."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin tiba-tiba. Aku tertawa, tanpa emosi, hanya suara tawa yang terdengar kosong. Kecewa. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab."

"Bukan begitu!" Luhan terlihat pucat ketika ia menangkis ucapanku. "Tentu saja aku..." ia terdiam sejanak, lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, "aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku."

"Sehun, ini bukan sesuatu untuk dibandingkan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya melepas tangannya dan melangkah mundur. Ingin lari. Aku ingin pergi dari sana untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Tapi Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, memelukku. Ia meletakan kepalanya di dadaku dan berbisik pelan, "Sehun..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Apa selama ini kau hanya kasihan padaku?"

Luhan mengeluarkan helaan nafas frustasi. Atau setidaknya aku pikir ia merasa frustasi.

"Sehun, tidak seperti _itu_."

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Buktikan," bisikku pelan, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, "Buktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku."

Aku tahu bahwa aku egois. Aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya menghentikan ini, aku bisa kehilangan Luhan. Memaksanya memilih adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku bisa kehilangan Luhan. Aku tahu aku harus lebih mengerti perasaannya tapi ketika ia akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi syarat yang kuberikan, aku tidak bisa tidak merasakan kemenangan membuncah di dadaku. Aku menciumi wajahnya dan menyebut namanya berulang-ulang. Kebahagiaanku tidak surut walaupun Luhan berbisik lirih.

"Tapi ini terakhir kalinya, Sehun."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian kami kembali ke tempat segalanya bermula.

Gereja itu akan dipugar tiga hari lagi, bagian halamannya sudah dipenuhi oleh alat berat. Di bagian dalam semua barang sudah diangkuti hingga tidak bersisa, kecuali mimbar kayu di depan. Ketika aku bertanya pada Luhan ia bilang juga tidak tahu kenapa mimbar itu belum dipindahkan.

Luhan berdiri di depan kaca patri bergambar Bunda Maria, mengenakan jubah paduan suaranya yang bewarna putih dan merah. Ada warna merah muda di pipinya, tanda bahwa ia mengetahui dengan jelas alasan kami berada di sini. Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu. Ini syaratku. Bahwa aku akan menerima ia tetap pergi ke gereja, jika ia mau membiarkanku bercinta dengannya di sini sekali lagi. Dengan ia mengenakan jubahnya.

Melihat ia yang bersinar di bawah cahaya, tampak seperti pelayan Tuhan yang paling setia, tapi juga tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan membiarkanku menggagahinya di rumah Tuhan, membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Aku berjalan medekatinya, menyentuh wajahnya, mencium keningnya.

"Buka bajumu, Lu," ujarku, "Aku ingin melihatmu."

Luhan terlihat terkejut. "Kalau kau ingin aku membuka baju, kamu tidak perlu memintaku mengenakan jubah."

Aku menaikan alisku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau lebih suka telanjang ketimbang memakai baju. Aku akan dengan senang hati melucuti bajumu tiap kita bertemu."

"A—" mukanya langsung membara dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Maksudku bukan begitu."

Aku tertawa, senang melihat reaksinya. Tapi ia tidak akan mendistraksiku dengan reaksinya yang manis. Aku memintanya membuka baju lagi lewat bisikan di telinganya. Lebih intim, seperti memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang ( _ah, benar juga, ini memang terlarang_ ). Dan perlahan—dengan wajah merah—ia membuka bajunya. Kulitnya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu dengan satu sentakan, jubah putih tergeletak di lantai dan Luhan berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun di tengah ruangan gereja yang kosong.

Aku menghela nafas takjub dan ia menutup wajah dengan tangannya mendengar reaksiku. Ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain jubahnya, aku tahu. Baju normalnya ada di ransel yang diletakan di dekat dinding.

"Luhan," ujarku lagi, suaraku serak oleh birahi, "duduklah di atas mimbar."

Ia terlihat akan menolak, mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka ketika aku memotongnya sebelum ia bisa bicara.

"Kau mau naik sendiri atau diangkat olehku?"

Luhan mengatupkan rahangnya dan berjalan ke mimbar. Warna merah di pipinya seperti permanen. Ia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya ketika melompat naik, bokongnya bergerak-gerak menggodaku. Aku ingin menjawilnya. Tapi ketika ia berhasil naik dan duduk di sana sambil tersenyum malu, walaupun aku tahu pasti tidak nyaman, dadaku bergemuruh.

Luhan duduk di atas mimbar dengan matanya yang besar menatap ke arahku. Cahaya sore yang dibiaskan kaca patri menyinarinya dengan warna-warni yang menari di kulitnya. Ia terlihat lebih indah daripada pertama kali aku melihatnya, daripada kapan pun. Duduk di sana, aku bisa membayangkan sayap putih keluar dari punggungnya. _Malaikat_

 _._

Aku berjalan mendekat. Ia jadi jauh lebih tinggi dariku ketika duduk di sana, aku harus mendongakan kepalaku untuk bisa mencium bibirnya. Aku mengulum bibir bawahnya dan ia melenguh—ia membalas lebih bersemangat dan aku harus menarik diriku terlebih dahulu agar kami tidak keterusan. Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengambil kedua tangannya dan membungkusnya dengan milikku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengimani Tuhanmu, Lu," ujarku pelan. Aku melihat sedikit kekecewan di matanya, tapi di sana juga ada penerimaan dan aku tahu kami akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi," lanjutku setelah memberikan kecupan sekilas di dagunya, "Aku beriman pada Tuhanku."

Aku membungkuk, bersujud di kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Aku mencium mata kakinya, ujung kakinya dan Luhan merintih pelan. Entah mengatakan apa. Aku menjilat seluruh bagian kakinya, menyentuhkan ujung kakinya di puncak kepalaku. Aku ingin menunjukan bahwa aku adalah hambanya yang paling setia—bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun selama aku mendapatkan cintanya.

Ketika aku mendongakan kepalaku, Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Aku mencium kakinya lagi.

.

"Izinkan aku menyembahmu, Luhan."

.

Ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama (jantungku berdetak kencang karena jika Luhan menolakku, aku tahu aku akan berada di neraka) sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar suara Luhan berkata, "ya, ya, _ya_." Berulang-ulang seakan ia ingin meyakinkanku. Tapi aku tidak perlu diyakinkan. Aku _perlu_ menyembahnya, aku perlu membuatnya merasa seperti ia adalah entitas paling suci di dunia. Bahwa dia adalah duniaku, tuhanku— _segalanya_.

Ia membiarkanku memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti sesuatu yang kudus. Ia membiarkanku menjamahnya di lantai gereja. Ia meneriakan namaku ketika spermanya menyembur dan aku terus menghujam lubangnya. Ia membiarkanku memenuhi duburnya dengan cairanku berkali-kali, hingga spermaku tumpah keluar mengaliri pahanya dan membasahi lantai. Sekalipun ia menjerit bahwa ia sudah terlalu _penuh,_ tapi _jangan berhenti, Sehun!_ Ia membiarkanku menggagahinya berkali-kali, hingga ia tergeletak di lantai tanpa tenaga. Batang kemaluanku masih menyodoknya biarpun ia tidak bisa lagi berejakulasi. Ia membiarkanku melakukan _ibadah_ di tubuhnya, sampai aku tidak punya stamina lagi dan roboh di sampingnya.

Luhan membisikan kata cinta, seolah memberi penghargaan atas pemujaanku. Dan aku menciumnya lagi, menelan setiap katanya—berharap aku bisa menelan cintanya bersama dengan air liurnya, menyimpannya di dalam tubuhku.

.

Luhan akan melakukan ibadahnya tiap Minggu, menyanyikan lagu-lagu pemujaan dan berdoa seakan ada yang mendengar. Tapi aku tahu selain beberapa jam itu, ia akan membiarkanku melakukan ritual ibadahku. Bahwa pada akhirnya, kemana pun ia pergi, ia akan pulang dan terus menjadi tuhan dalam hidupku.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Afterwords (you can skip it).**

 _Selesai_. Whoa. Sejujurnya aku _nggak_ nyangka cerita ini akan jadi sejauh ini, karena ide awalku cuma Sehun yang menjadikan Luhan sebagai tuhannya. Entah kenapa akhirnya jadi begini. Thanks to **kkumkkuja** yang mengingatkan kesalahanku di chapter 3. Aku sering banget typo dan kadang fatal (misalnya di bab 4, aku salah menuliskan Leviticus jadi levitivus dan baru sadar sehari setelah kupublish— _in my defense,_ v dan c bersebelahan), setelah dipublish pun aku bisa merevisi sampai lima kali karena tiap kubaca ulang ketemu typo terus ._. Kalau ada yang menemukan typo yang mengganggu, silahkan komplain, biar bisa aku betulin. Hehe.

 _A lot of people told me that I'm too brave,_ mengambil tema yang sensitif begini. Sejujurnya aku udah menyiapkan hati untuk mendapat makian kalau-kalau ada yang marah. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada. Haha. Untunglah semuanya bisa menerima bahwa karena aku menulis Sehun yang seperti itu, bukan berarti aku setuju dengan tindakannya. Ini hanya fiksi :")

Anyway I'd love to see what are your thoughts about this chapter!

Lalu, karena authors note ini sudah terlanjur panjang, aku ingin sekalian nanya… untuk cerita berikutnya, apa kalian lebih _prefer_ aku melanjutkan Estrous Cycle (the omega!verse story) dulu, atau tambah cerita baru (aku sedang menggodok ide cerita baru tentang paramedis Sehun dan fireman Luhan)?

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mengikuti Liturgi sampai akhir (atau hampir akhir, karena aku masih berniat buat Luhan POV). Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, it really made my day. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sepanjang hari tiap lihat ada email notifikasi masuk :") Menyebalkan banget ya aku nggak bisa membalas review—bisanya lewat PM, dan itu agak _huhuhu_. Aku pengen bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hunhan shipper yang lain, apa aku baiknya buat twitter? Atau socmed mana yang biasanya kalian pakai?

Terakhir betulan, terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga kalian menikmati membaca cerita ini sampai terakhir :D


End file.
